


Heat In A Dark Place

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hank Anderson Has a Big Dick, M/M, Oviposition, Pyramid Head! Hank, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), connor is a size king, pretending there is infinite space for the giant ass pyramid head dont look at me, silent hill au, use of afab language, use of the word cunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Connor awakens in Silent Hill and ends up stumbling upon a horrifying creature only to find a pleasant experience
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Heat In A Dark Place

**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men

When he woke he thought perhaps he had gone blind, everything covered in a low hanging fog. Connor looked around and he could see lights in the distance that were dulled by the fog and very little sound other than odd clicking. He stood slowly, his body numb as he tried to balance himself as he got a nose full of sulfur and he covered his mouth as he coughed and a sudden movement nearby responded. He whipped his head to see what it was and there stood a woman swaying, her face covered in some strange bandages and a knife in her hand and that's when he realized that’s where the clicking sound came from. They watched each other or at least he thought she was as he couldn’t see her face at all. He slowly looked around to see if there was something he could use as a weapon and saw a pipe. He didn’t have much time to grab for it as the nurse lunged forward, the blade in her hand glinting as she swung it at him. Sparks flew as metal collided and he shoved her off, his arm already pulled back to swing once more. He gained his footing and brought the pipe down knocking her to the ground where she laid twitching. A slow siren went off and he felt an unknown fear dig itself deeply into his gut. He could hear more clicking from somewhere in the fog and without much thought took the nurses uniform and changed into it. Strangely the air was not cold against his now bare legs and as he moved closer to where the lights were it started to grow warmer. So far Connor hadn’t run into anyone else but he dared not shout in fear that something else might find him instead. He found a doorway and eased it open, hope lost when rusted hinges let out a noise and he rushed inside only to notice too late that he had run directly into more of the strange nurses.

“Fuck.” He was frozen to the spot, knowing that if they were anything like the previous one he wouldn’t be able to fight them off on his own and he took a deep breath to prepare himself for his last moments. He watched as they edged closer and let out a choked scream as something huge barged its way through the wall, taking out several of the nurses in the process. A low growl rumbled through the hallway, a bare chested man with his face obscured by a long metal helmet of sorts. The most horrifying thing was the sword he gripped in his hand that he was using to slice the nurses into pieces, their bodies twitching as they hit the ground. He turned to face Connor who happened to look down to see he only had on a loin cloth, a rather large cock hanging behind it. His gut clenched and he wasn’t sure if it was fear or some form of fucked up desire that heated him at his core. 

“Oh no, please I don’t belong here, I just want to leave.” The creature tilted his head and while Connor couldn’t see his face it almost felt like confusion. He started to walk towards him and Connor closed his eyes ready to accept his fate only to hear the clank of something heavy hitting the ground and he opened his eyes again to find a body nearly pressed up against his. There was no face to look at and Connors eyes ended up focused instead back on how the creature's cock swung between his legs and he could feel his cunt clench at the thought of taking it. He jumped at the sudden touch of a large hand flattened itself on his stomach, fingers digging into the fabric of the dress as they dragged downward between his legs. He already felt slick and when the fingers tentatively prodded at his entrance he let out a low whine and nodded. 

“Please.” He let out a choked moan as one pushed inside, stretching him easily until he was panting from simply being finger fucked. He tilted his body against the wall, thrusting his hips forward so that the fingers could reach deeper, rough skin dragging across his folds each time they pulled out. 

“Yes p-please, FUCK-” Connor had to hold onto the creatures arm to hold himself up because he was now three fingers in and the palm of his hand rubbed against his clit with each thrust. He let out a rumble that Connor could have sworn was laughter and he couldn’t help but also laugh at the ridiculousness of this all. He already felt so full and it was only fingers. He looked up and saw a single eye watching from behind the metal mask and Connor didn’t break eye contact as he kissed along the edge, the taste of iron strong on his tongue. He was rewarded when fingers stilled deep inside him, thumb pressed hard against his clit, head dizzy with the sensation as he came. He blindly searched in a daze until he found his heavy cock, something sticky already dripping from the pointed tip as he stroked it. His hand could barely fit around it. His mouth watered and he debated if he wanted to fall to his knees and get his face fucked or if he wanted to truly see how much his cunt could take. 

“Want.” A single word full of such desperation and need and then fingers were removed from Connor who let out a groan at how open he felt. Soon after those fingers were pushed inside his mouth, his own spend bitter on his tongue as he licked them clean. There was something debauch about it, to lick something so filthy that had been inside him. He was suddenly lifted and slammed into the wall, metal digging into his back that sent shocks of pleasure through his already sensitive body, his legs now stretched as far as the nurse's skirt would let them go. Something much larger than fingers roughly pushed into him and he let out a quiet  _ fuck  _ as no time was wasted as he took the whole cock into him. He closed his eyes and took the feeling in and he could have sworn something moved within. He bit his lip as the cock slid out before slamming in once more, the metal of the door creaking with the force of it.

“God f-fuck yes that feels so good, so full.” A hand came up to support the back of his head, gripping tightly at his curls at the base of his neck and he moaned unapologetically. The creature didn’t hold back, each time fucking as deeply as he could into Connor who was incoherantly babbling at that point. It wasn’t until he used his other hand to pull Connors hips up pressing his hips right against his ass and his cock swelled. He felt something slip inside him and he whined. An egg?

“ _ Oh.” _ It was hot in a pleasant way, the slime dripping out over his folds burning ever so nicely and he could feel himself grow close again. There was a shuddering moan that took Connor by surprise as another egg joined the first. Every single nerve was on fire as he continued to be filled, eggs pushing up against every part of him until he felt it was almost too much and he would pass out. The strange man let out a hiss as he pulled his cock out and Connor was nearly crying, the eggs still keeping him just as full. He tilted his head at Connor as if in amusement, taking himself in hand and rubbing his softening cock against his overused clit until he let out quiet cries as he came again. Connor let his head all onto the others shoulder, hardly able to catch his breath after all of what had happened. The last thing he remembered was being carried somewhere and placed upon something soft, body still warm as a gentle hand caressed the newly formed bulge of Connors stomach. 


End file.
